


Birthday Surprise

by smileflxwer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileflxwer/pseuds/smileflxwer
Summary: What does a vampire get for a human they care about deeply after years of never celebrating birthdays?【this was a birthday present for a friend】【reposted from my tumblr blog: heartshxkr】
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Surprise

It’s interesting how much sense of humanity one can lose after living hundreds of years as something inhuman. Seungkwan hadn’t celebrated anyone’s birthday in a long time, he wasn’t even completely sure if he remembered his. Even if he did, what was the point? He stopped being human many years ago, why take part in normal mortal traditions if he didn’t have a reason to? **  
**

It’s also rather interesting how much Seungkwan’s views on certain things changed once you entered his life. Never did he think he would ever celebrate a birthday again, yet here he was, trying to figure out what gift he should buy you. Though he shouldn’t be surprised at this point considering you actually caused him to interact with a human again. Something he also believed he would never be doing again, well aside from the obvious interactions that have to happen. But you got close to him, became important to him, and he still wasn’t quite sure how.

He walked past many stores, both closed and open given the time, looking into the windows without a clue what to actually get. Of course he was aware of what you liked, but to him nothing actually seemed fitting to get you. 

Perhaps he was taking it a bit too seriously, but he wanted to get you the best gift he possibly could. Unfortunately, he wasn’t really sure _what_ the best gift would actually be.

So he did what he did best. Drape himself across a couch and complained to his few other friends, who were also vampires, that he had no idea what to get you.

“What do you expect us to do about it?”

It was a valid question. One Seungkwan hadn’t really considered too much going into this.

“Well, you could just help me.”

“How are we supposed to know what to get your partner?”

Well, that basically confirmed he was going to get zero help from Chan, the one most recently turned in the group. Who he was somewhat hoping to get assistance from the most. He supposed it was a long shot truly on his end.

“Haven’t they been asking you lately to turn them,” Another voice, Jeonghan’s, spoke up. “Why not just do that as a gift?”

“Does that really count as a birthday present?”

All he got really was a shrug from Jeonghan. “I don’t see why not.”

He supposed it wasn’t the worst idea out there. Though he wasn’t quite sure on it still, he didn’t really have many other options. He sure as hell wouldn’t be able to think of anything else at this rate.

And so he began to set things up.

It was that night, a couple hours before your birthday, that he was going to celebrate it a bit early with you. Of course, this celebration would extend to the next night, but he wanted to give you your gift at midnight.

He took you to his favorite clearing, one where you could see the moon and stars perfectly, for a picnic. A sweet night truly. And once done eating you spent time just talking and enjoying each others presence. That was until it hit midnight.

“It’s officially your birthday.”

Seungkwan was smiling, though there appeared hidden intent within it.

“I guess so.”

“So I’m going to give you your present now. But just remember if you don’t want it that’s perfectly fine!”

“Okay ...?”

You gave him a very confused look, unsure of why you wouldn’t want a present from him.

Though things began to make more sense as you watch him cut his thumb on one of his fangs, holding it up to you. Your eyes widened, you never actually fully believed he would turn you. At least not anytime soon.

“Are… are you sure?”

An almost shy-looking smile crossed his features for a moment. “Only if you want to.”

“Of course I do!”

“Well, then…”

He nodded towards the thumb that now had a small trickle of blood running down it. Though you were excited, you were always the tiniest bit nervous and you did your best to push aside those nerves as you leant forward and drank some of the blood that had been coming from the wound. It wasn’t very long before the cut had closed and you moved away, tilting your head to the side for the other step of the process.

Seungkwan moved closer to you, his fangs barely grazing your neck as you heard him whisper a “Happy birthday” before they sunk into you.

The sensation wasn’t necessarily anything new, though the feeling of being drained certainly was. Despite the fact it was naturally a bit terrifying, you trusted Seungkwan. You loved him, and you knew he loved you just as much and wouldn’t do anything to actually harm you. So you didn’t have much of a problem as you felt your consciousness slip away while he was still right beside you.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed when you woke, but it couldn’t have been too long as the first thing you noticed was Seungkwan’s blood stained fangs glistening in the moonlight as he hovered over you. You could tell he had been worried, but instantly let out a sigh of relief when you came to.

“So… How do you feel?”

It was a bit odd, you felt around you mouth and instantly noticed the new fangs. And in general, your body felt much different than the human one you had just been in only a moment ago. Yet it wasn’t a bad feeling. Just new.

You grinned at your boyfriend, happier than you had ever been.

“This is the best present anyone has given me.”


End file.
